Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)
For the Black Box 2005 release see - Need for Speed: Most Wanted Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is an upcoming title in Electronic Arts' Need for Speed franchise and is currently being developed by Criterion Games. The title is a re-imagining of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted released in 2005 except will be designed from Criterion's perspective of the original title. It will be running on Criterion's modified Chameleon game enginehttp://twitter.com/NeedforSpeed/status/210984390866644992. Information for the title was leaked on the internet the week of May 20th, 2012. The title is expected to be fully unveiled at EA's E3 press conference on June 4th, 2012. A promotional image was released on June 1st, 2012 via the Official Need for Speed Facebook account prior to the E3 unveiling. The image contains a few vehicles such as the BMW M3 E92, Chevrolet Corvette Z06, Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor and 2011 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor. The police vehicles appear with official jurrisdiction markings relating to Fairhaven City. A trailer was shown during Electronic Art's E3 conference including several additional vehicles such as the Porsche 911 Carrera S (991). Gameplay The game takes place within the city of Fairhaven and features an upgraded Autolog 2.0 leaderboard system. Players will be able to compete against each other using in both single player and mutliplayer playlist events. Criterion Games' re-imagining of Need for Speed: Most Wanted focuses on gameplay and the player's progression to become the Most Wanted on their Speedwall rather although the Blacklist will return with ten rivals.https://twitter.com/NeedforSpeed/status/213828018634883072. This is a big contrast to the 2005 Most Wanted title as it featured a story. Players are awarded Speed Points (SP) upon completing events, performing stunts and beating a friend's Autolog record. Players will need to continue earning Speed Points in order to become the Most Wanted racer. Vehicles will also be upgradable with performance parts.https://twitter.com/NeedforSpeed/status/210070278674456576 'Autolog 2' Autolog is a leaderboard based system designed to create greater amounts of competition between friends, rivals and other players. Autolog in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) compares each players' completion time for each single player event. It will also track a player's records such as smashed security gates, broken billboards, unlocked cars, unlocked upgrades, jump distance and total number of takedowns. Autolog was crafted due to the amount of competition between members of the development team at Criterion Games during production and testing. 'Freeroam' Fairhaven City is set out as an open-world environment that is completely open from the beginning to allow players to drive freely and at their own pace of progression. Players are given a start and finish point for several events without a defined route for them to drive along. The city of Fairhaven will also feature destructible items that players will be awarded Speed Points for destroying. These items include Security Gates and Billboards. Billboards feature logos of EA's subsidiary game studios such as Visceral Games, DICE and BioWare. Players will be able to find several exotic cars parked in hidden locations known as Jack Spots. These Jack Spots allow players to unlock cars through their exploration of Fairhaven City. Players will also be able to set Road Rules which involves players setting their fastest possible time along a road within Fairhaven. 'Pursuit' Police pursuits will continue after the player has completed a race. There are 6 Heat Levels that the player will progress through in pursuits with each level bringing a great police presence as well as an increased determination to bust the player. Players will be instantly busted if their vehicle becomes wrecked. This will only occur if the player's vehicle has sustained a significant amount of damage. Players will also be able to utilise Repair Shops to restore their vehicle's condition but each Repair Shop can only be used once in a single pursuit. Players can evade the police by keeping any and all engaged units outside of a Pursuit Radius circle indicated on the mini-map. Players will enter Cooldown upon leaving the Pursuit Radius circle and will have to stay out of range of all police units for a certain amount of time in order to completely evade. Players will also be able to enter Cooldown Spots which are located in distinct locations. Entering one will decrease the amount of time required for a player to evade a pursuit. Players will need to explore Fairhaven and locate a Cooldown Spot before they are highlighted on the map.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2012-need-for/731587 'Multiplayer' Online gameplay will feature intense competition, team games, massive variety, persistent scoring, deep ranking, endless rewards and modifications. Each multiplayer instance features the option of a Playlist that will randomly switch between each game mode in order to create a varied gameplay experience. Players are able to join and leave a mutliplayer environment seamlessly without having to leave the single player experience. Up to 12 players will be able to join the same multiplayer environment.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2012-need-for/731091 Multiplayer events require each player to drive to a "Meet Up" location in order for the event to begin. Players will be able to wreck another player's car in the form of a "Takedown" although they will respawn moments later. A Meet Up location can be used as the starting position for a race. All players will need to stay stationary to initialise a race start countdown. A player that attempts to leave the location before the countdown finishes will have their engine cut for a short period of time. Each event first requires all players to reach the Meet Up locations before the event will begin. *'Race' - Each player will battle against the other through a series of checkpoints leading towards the finish line. *'Speed Test' - All players compete to set a record for a specific goal within a 90 second time frame. The player with the highest score after the timer runs out is declared the winner. *'Freedrive Challenge' - Co-operative objectives that feature a target each player must meet in order for it to be completed. Players are rewarded a greater amount of Speed Points based on how well they performed in the challenge. *'Team Race' - Competing players are split into two opposing teams. Players earn points for their team based on their finishing position with the winning team being the one with highest total amount of points. A sneak-peek Multiplayer Trailer was released on August 10th, 2012. It contained short snippets of footage relating to the multiplayer gameplay that players will expect to see in the released title. It also featured a date - August 14th, 2012 - of which a full multiplayer trailer will be released. 'License Plates' Players will also be able to create a custom License Plate that will appear within mutliplayer gameplay. The License Plate will also display any Upgrades that the player has equipped to their car. Each player's License Plate can be customised to some degree but it will also display some of the player's statistics such as number of takedowns. 'Upgrades' Upgrades appear in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as a form of performance enhancer for a players vehicle. It is unknown if they are only bound to multiplayer events. Players will earn upgrades and modifications for an individual vehicle by meeting specific targets regarding that vehicle. These targets include takedowns & driving a certain distance. These unlocks include modifications for each vehicle's tyres, suspension, engines, durability, nitrous, weight reductions and body work. Vehicles 'Racer Vehicles' 'Police Vehicles' Limited Edition The Limited Edition of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) became available for pre-order on June 4th, 2012 after it was officially announced at EA's E3 press conference. The Limited Edition features; *'2 Incredible Cars' - The Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale and the Porsche 911 Carrera S. *'Custom Livery' - A stunning satin black custom livery available only through pre-order. *'4 Hours Double Speed Points (SP)' - Unlock four-hours double SP to rank up and unlock rewards faster. *'Multiplayer Modifications' - Mods for better acceleration or stronger armour. It can be pre-ordered with either the Power pack, Speed pack or Strike pack. Each of these packs is featured with a car that is painted in a exclusive Satin Black livery and upgraded with various modifications. *'Power Pack' - Ford F-150 SVT Raptor **Mods: Reinforced Chassis and Nitrous Dump for increased durability *'Speed Pack' - Caterham Superlight R500 **Mods:Lightweight Chassis and Track Tyres for improved handling and top speed *'Strike Pack' - Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series **Mods: Powertrain mods and Re-inflating Tyres for improved acceleration and durability PC System Requirements Easter Eggs A number of Easter Eggs can be seen in the E3 reveal trailer and the E3 gameplay trailer. *A sign can be seen in the E3 reveal trailer advertising loans from a company known as "New Rockport Loans." *The Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) can be seen fitted with a Burnout license plate. Burnout is Criterion Games' own award winning IP. *The Ford F-150 SVT Raptor can be seen fitted with a 11-11-05 license plate. November 11th, 2005 is the European release of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted on the Nintendo DS. *The Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor can be seen fitted with a 08-31-94 license plate. August 31st, 1994 is the North American release of The Need for Speed on the 3DO. *The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 and the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor can be seen fitted with a 11-15-05 license plate. November 15th, 2005 is the North American release of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted on the PC, Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Gameboy Advance. *The Dodge Challenger SRT-8 can be seen fitted with a 11-17-03 license plate. November 17th, 2003 is the North American release of Need for Speed: Underground on the PC, Gamecube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. *The E3 gameplay trailer featured the driver names; Elizabeth, Harry, Kate, William and Philip. All of the names relate to members of the British Royal Family and were utilised as the E3 conference coincided with the Diamond Jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II. *The E3 Speedwall Walkthrough featured the player name "Seacrest." It is a reference to Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit's open world location Seacrest County. Gallery 'Promotional Images' 465345_10151804967070298_1053901362_o.jpg|Promotional Pre-E3 image Openworld.jpg|Open World Multiplayer.jpg|Multiplayer 'Vehicle Images' NFSMW2012ChevroletCamaroZL1.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Chevroletcorvettezr1.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 NFSMW2012DodgeChallengerSRT8.jpg|Dodge Challenger SRT-8 NFSMW2012DodgeChargerSRT8Interceptor.jpg|Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor NFSMW2012FordSVTRaptor.jpg|Ford F-150 SVT Raptor NFSMW2012FordGT.jpg|Ford GT Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) NFSMW2012HummerH1Alpha.jpg|Hummer H1 Alpha NFSMW2012LamborghiniAvantador.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Porsche911.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) Viper_SRT10_GTS.jpg|SRT Viper GTS NFSMW2012SUBARUCOSWARTH.JPG|Subaru Cosworth Impreza STI CS400 'Trailers' References Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games